


Bracebridge Dinner

by damngurl



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Fluff, Horses, M/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 22:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18352970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damngurl/pseuds/damngurl
Summary: Luke likes horses. Jess likes Luke.Sweet simple fic.Disclaimer: even though this has nothing mature or explicit, this contains an established relationship between UNCLE/NEPHEW.





	Bracebridge Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> My version of the horse ride in the Bracebridge Dinner episode. On the verge of being a crack fic if you look really closely. A little ooc. I was in a sweety fluffy mood so I transfered that emotion to this because why not. Not beta'd. Luke has a weird obsession with horses. Jess just wants to make Luke happy. They love each other period.

Bracebridge dinner

'' - You gonna go?  
\- Think I'm gonna wait for the clog dancing.  
\- Could be fun. You know, horses. And rides, and stuff.  
\- You're babbling.'' chuckled Jess.

Luke and his nephew, along with everyone in town, had been invited by the Indepence Inn for a feast. The pair accepted the offer only to honor their friendship with the Gilmore girls, since they'd rather have stayed in tonight. Well, they were there so they might as well enjoy the party.

'' - You wanna go, don't you?  
\- Me? No, really I was saying that for you. I don't care for horses. Or rides in the moonlight. I totally don't have treats for them. I don't know what you're talking about.  
\- Okay then, let's go.''

Jess grabbed Luke by the hand with a grin and headed outside. It was clear that his uncle really wanted to check out this stupid ride thingy, so he obliged.

'' - We don't have to, Jess, it's okay I don't - OH shit that's a beautiful horse.''

Jess stood by while Luke petted the animals and gave them treats, smiling a little at the view. He had never seen his uncle with such an innocent fascination. 

'' - You're getting in?'' asked the driver of the sleigh.   
\- Oh no, we're jus-  
\- Yes, we are. Come on, get in, get in!  
\- But-''

Luke was nearly shoved into the sleigh, and got covered with a thick blanket by his nephew.

'' - Giddy up!'' exclaimed Jess.

xxxxx

'' - Such a beautiful creature. Strong, too.   
\- Since when do you have this passion for horses?   
\- I do not haha have a passion haha for horses... They're just interesting. Well made. Symmetrical. Smooth.   
\- Okay there synonymo. Let's just enjoy the rest of the ride.'' 

xxxxx

They were back from the ride, the driver having finished the shift.

'' - Thanks for doing that.   
\- It's okay. Truly, it was because your face was screaming ''I want the horses'' so loudly I had to put an end to it.  
\- Eitheir way, thank you.''

Jess just smiled at him knowingly, and they were back at the inn, waiting for the unique dinner.


End file.
